Rebels and War
by AllisonK039
Summary: 11 months ago, the world financially collapsed. Leading people to devastating fear and a mass rebellion against all forms of government. Emily is captured by the new corrupt goverment and Naomi is a rebel leader trying to restore peace to society. Naomily and some Keffy.
1. Darkness

First Fanfic, so please be nice :p

Im also American so if there is any words that need correction let me know.

Also if you have any ideas' to add let me know

I do not own Skins.

enjoy!

Darkness that's all I can see as I attempt to open my eyes and grasp what the fuck just happened. I tried moving a little bit but my hands and feet were cuffed; and I realized what small spaced I was in as I bump into what I hope to be Katie next to me and a cold wall. "…Katie… Katie is that you?" please god let it be her and alive. "Emily, well thank fuck you are awake, Jesus I've been laying here for an hour thinking you were dead."

I lay on my side with my knees cradled into my body as my eyes finally start to adjust to the darkness that surrounded me; I was just able to make out the silhouette of my sister lying in the same position as myself. "How long have we been in here" I feel so cold and can almost see my breath in the dark air. My eyes catch Katie looking around trying to come up with an answer. "Well, when I woke we were still moving… but we stopped right before you woke up. Its fucking freezing in here too, I swear to god when I get a hold of one of those fucking guards…." "KATIE… shhh, please don't do anything stupid okay." I could feel her eyes rolling as she promised me. "Are you hurt?" she said in her most concerning voice. "I think so, just my head hurts." "Well… they did hit you with a baton in the head when you started to run…"

_11 months ago, the world financially collapsed. Leading people to devastating fear and a mass rebellion against all forms of government. It was an all out bloodbath for the first 2 month of the collapse, with official beheadings in the street, the burning of towns and government offices, but that was only the beginning of it. The next month as the death toll came to a delay and it seemed that maybe, just maybe things could work out. Something far worse happened. A new power had risen. They called him the emperor since no one even knew his name. But he was once a rebel against the government. Leading mass killings in the streets and burning anything in his way. The power got to him. The people looked up to him and he absorbed every single crumb of supremacy given to him. After taking control he created his own world, with his own rules. People were starving in the streets; there was more death, more fear, and more destruction in the world then ever before. Electricity, food, and clean water became scarce, which lead to even more riots. But, they were no match for what the emperor had created. No one was. All rioters were shot on sight bringing all riots to a stop. He was in control and there was not a damn thing anyone could do._

_That was until a few months' later. Rebel groups started sprouting out of nowhere, and they were well hidden and equipped for what they were. This brought the all mighty emperor to more violence and a full out civil war. With the civil war brought on a lack of trust among neighbors and friends; no one knew which side anyone stood for and then spying started. The emperor's promise of money and food for those who turn in anyone for siding with the rebels tore Families and friends apart._

_With that Katie and I left our flat in London after our family was taken away, and found a small old farming house that we hide and lived in. It was a nice home to us. No electricity, but a fireplace in each bedroom and living room made for warm nights that were rare for many. It was also equipped with running water, which was not that clean, but did its job well. The house was even furnished leaving that story of the past owners behind. One day of cleaning the house I notice a note written._

_Naomi,_

_I hope you find the power to forgive me for leaving to Ireland. The Emperors men were searching for you and I knew if I stayed they would come back for me too. Stay strong my love. Keep fighting for what you believe in. We will find each other again soon. I love you my only daughter._

_Your mother, Gina_

_After living there for a bit Katie notified the new government of our living space. It seemed stupid, until the fear kick in that if they would find us; they would for sure kill us for being 'rebels' it was a smart move by her. We lived comfortable for a while. No one bothered us and Katie and I learned how to gather our own food and to hunt. We even took on trading which was very required to live. We were always worrying, but sometimes at our new home it almost felt peaceful. But that ended with today. They came in so fast; Katie being smart gave up as soon as they broke down our door. But I didn't want to go. I didn't want what happened to the rest of our family happen to us, so I ran. Then everything went black._

"It really doesn't make since why we are in here though," Katie was now whispering and I knew even she was nervous about the whole ordeal. "I mean its not like we are bloody rebels or anything of their kind… We followed the fucking rules…I just wanna know why the FUCK we are here." Just as Katie finish there was a ghastly noise as the cargo we where in opened blinding us with the bright light.

"Alright you two, shut the fuck up and listen to every fucking word I say." I could only make out the outline of the man yelling harshly at us. Then I looked back at Katie. Who was acting somewhat out of character by not talking back at him. She had an unmistakable fear in her eyes. 'Oh shit' this is going be worse then I expected.

We were taken outside to face three more guards looking at us suspiciously, and they started to frisk us roughly and sexually to make sure we didn't have any weapons. What a fucking joke. I felt violated and stunned with fear to say or do anything at all. I look at Katie though the entire nightmare and she just look emotionless. Not even making eye contact with me. Once they has finish they lead us to what look to be some kind of court house and were seated with our cuffs still on in some kind of waiting room.

The first man that spoke to us in the cargo spoke again. " Just wait here til I come and get you. Katie and Emily… Fitch." His voice was softer then the last time in the cargo and It didn't shock me he knew our names. We were well-known traders and hunters around. But my nerves were telling me this wasn't going to end well, and by the end of the night we weren't going to be back at the farm in our warm beds. This was it. We were either going to be put to death for reasons unknown or be put to work for a government we both hated. I was not so sure, which one would be worse. Our life now no longer in our control it was time to face our judge, jury, and trial.


	2. Judge, Jury, and Trial

Chapter 2.

Judge, Jury, and Trial

Thanks everyone for the favorites' and reveiws! 3

Once again I do not own Skins

Enjoy!

"Will you stop already?" Katie said in a very monotone voice. "What?" I replied slightly defensively. We were both a little anxious and sitting uncomfortably in the same spot for what seemed like years. I was now counting the number of tiles on the ceiling and was even faintly annoyed that she distracted me. "You have been clicking your nails for the last fifteen minutes, you know… and kicking my chair for the last twenty, so fucking stop already." "Sorry, Jesus." It's getting kind of ridicules now. Just sitting here waiting, its like a whole different kind of torture. I would almost rather die then have to sit here for another hour. The hallway we were 'waiting' in was so bland and the paint on the walls was starting to chip. It was such a depressing place. No colour; just the glow of the candles and small amount of light coming into the room from the barred up windows. "Ems, you really look like shit, you know." Jesus here we go, I thought. "Thanks Katie, you sure know how to lighten the mood…" She rolled her eyes at me. "Its just that bruise on your face… It's fucking gigantic." 'Ouch' I had forgotten about that, and my head still did hurt a little. God, I must look like some kind of freak. Ugg this can't be good it must look like im some kind of rebel ready to take down the government.

As we were sitting I finally see the guard from before. He walked in almost timidly and had what seemed to be a sympathetic looked on his face and a voice that was full of warning, "Okay now, Katie… Emily you will be next to speak to the Emperor, all right. So you two need to be on your best behavior, She will not tolerate anything out of the ordinarily…. Also, if you two or, EMILY decided to do anything like you did at your home you will be shot on sight. 'Oh fuck. I'm already on their shit list this is not going be good… wait...wait wait the emperor is a girl?' as the guard left us alone once again; Katie looked at me with a confused look, and I knew what she was thinking. The Emperor was a girl this is a piece of information that not everyone knew or should know about, and we now knew way too much, which gave me less and less faith about leaving this place in one piece.

"Stand" spat a ruthless voice, forcing me out of deep thought and causing Katie and I to jump out of our seats. Three heavily armed guards that I haven't seen earlier marched towards us. All three of them had hate in their eyes and smiles on their faces. They enjoyed making people miserable and they even got paid for it. When they reached Katie and I they double-checked the hand cuffs that were still on us from earlier and, grabbed us from behind to lead us roughly into the court room where we would meet the face of our maker.

"Sit." One of the guards said as they pushed Katie and I into new chairs that were at least soft. We where now in what I thought was a courtroom. At least it looked like one. The room was dark lit with large candles mounted onto the wall. It had rolls of empty benches and an area where the jury would be seated, but there was no one else to be seen other then the guards that were now standing far away from us in the back. There was also one major difference. We could only see what was our reflection instead of a judge. The whole judge's bench was replaced of what I thought just might be a one-way mirror. The mirror took up just a small space though. It also had two upside-down flags on both sides. As confusing as this was; I was getting a little fragment of hope and now we would not have to see the cold eyes of the emperor. Maybe we would be able to leave… someday. We can both only pray.

We were staring into the mirror, and I was able to see the purplish bruise on the side of my face. Katie was right… I looked like complete shit. Then we heard a female voice from behind the mirror.

"Katie and Emily Fitch, please bow for your emperor." We both did what was said. "Do you swear to tell the truth, and stand by your government as long as you live?" "Yes" we said in unison. " You will address me as Emperor when I speak to you, understood?" "Yes Emperor." "Excellent, now we get to the fun stuff." Her voice was laced with venom and a scary amount of amusement. "I'm guessing you two have no idea why you are here today, so let me explain why" She was staying behind the glass, but she sounded young. Almost like she could be around our age, but I guess that will forever be a mystery. "That house you were staying in. It might have some visitors soon." Okay now I'm confused. No one ever even comes close to us. "I need you… Katie to do me a bit of a favor and just let me know if people stop by. I will need their names, stance, and I need you to figure out where they are moving too. There will be awards for you and your sister if you do this for me. But, consequences will be… deadly if you fail me or if I find that you are lying to me." Katie nodded her head and spoke, "Emperor? What about Emily? Can't she help me with this?" I heard a slight laugh from behind. "Oh how I knew you would say something about her. Well, since she fought against some of my guard earlier today. I've decided that I will hold her here with me until you complete your task. Now, if you fail me your sister will be here forever, but succeed she will be freed and you two will be given a sizable reward." "I'm not always this...forgiving let me tell you. If this house…farm you were at weren't so important you both probably would have been dead by now. Katie, you will now be brought back to the farm by some of my finest guards. They will remove your handcuffs as soon as you are in the truck." I watch fearfully as two of the guard grab at Katie and remove her from the room. Her eyes were on me the whole time. They were sad, but yet determined. Katie wont let me down, but we will be lost without each other.

Now I am alone in the room with the one guard, and the emperor behind the mirror. I sat there silently not wanting to say something stupid to get myself killed before Katie even has a chance to save me. "Emily, give me a moment please." The emperor spoke in a much gentle tone then before. I sat for about a minute; until I heard heels trotting along behind me. "Hello Emily Fitch, I am your emperor Sophia." She was smiling at me. I could tell she wanted something from me, but I just wasn't sure what. "Emperor Sophia." I struggled to say "No please, you just call me Sophia." She took a few steps closer to me. I was able to make out all her features now. She had long black hair and her heels made me feel so small. Not a horrible looking girl though, she had a fit body and a strong face; she just looked so evil and powerful. She was intimidating and her green eyes were burning into my own. " I know a lot about you Emily. I've been waiting a long time for you to slip up, and finally your idiot of a sister lead me right to you. Oh and better yet. You tried to run from one of my guards. This was just my lucky day" I was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable under her presence. She was in my face now; looking at me hungrily. "Hmm. Ill have that guard that hit your face put to death." She was smiling at the thought already. "You will be my own personal servant until your sister succeeds. Hah, and even then. I've been keeping an eye on you, Emily, even before I became emperor. You have always been my favorite of the twins." She tucked some hair out of my eyes, " and you have always been the prettiest." Oh god I felt violated now, "My guard will lead you to your new room, so you can rest. Tomorrow you will be at my side tending to my every need. Also, some maid will be coming to your room to clean you up and fix your face." She gave me a small wink and turned for the door. "See you tomorrow Emily" next thing I know I'm locked in a small room laying on a bed totally unprepared for the new few days. I need a Miracle.

**If there is anything that you would like to see happen. Please let me know, I would love to hear you ideas 3**


	3. Miracle

Chapter 3.

Miracle.

Once again thanks so much for all the reveiws and follows!

Love you all

I dont own skins

Emily POV

I have been sleeping for about an hour, until the door finally swung open and two clean-cut maids came walking into my new room. Both of them were older women; maybe in their late sixties, with very stern; wrinkly faces. "Time to get up miss Fitch," one of them said " Our emperor has plans for you, and you must look as fit as we can make you." 'Oh god' I thought to myself, I wonder how long this is going to take. I haven't really been properly cared for since the beginning of the crash. My appearance kind of lost its importance when food and water became harder to find and staying alive was my only goal.

Next thing I know Im standing in a very large lovely bathroom; the walls are painted white, but there is a beautiful floral design painted all around in pastel colours. The sink, shower and toilet were made of white marble and look like cost more then a house in society today. That's when I begin to think. I realized how depressing it is that a bathroom is the most beautiful thing I have seen in almost a year. "Sit here, love," one of the older women had me sit down in a small leather chair that matched bathroom's walls. As I sat the other women draped a cape on me. Signaling to me they were going to cut my hair.

"Emily love!" I heard a males voice from behind me. "Someone is a very lucky girl today. Now what should we do to that thing you call your hair, hmmmm? Oh Cindy, Marge, you two can leave and give Emily and I some peace. I will fetch you when the time comes." The two older maids turned and left the room. "Oh yes, now that we are ride of those old hags, I should introduce myself shouldn't I?" all I could do was just node and gave him a tight smile. "You can call me phoenix, my girl. I was already told what color to dye your hair and how to cut it, so all you have to do is relax." Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. "Thanks Phoenix." I said will a genuine smile and finally attempted to relax.

About a half an hour later after sitting though Phoenix trying to untangle my hair, and him finally starting to put dye in. I saw it. It was a picture of me. Phoenix was looking at it when he was going over the right colour. It looked like it was taken about two years ago when I was still in college. I didn't get long to see it, but it definitely was a picture I've never seen before. 'Did someone stalk me?' that was just weird. But I decided to pretend I didn't see anything and enjoy myself a little.

Two hours later he was finished with my hair, and if I must say he did a wonderful job. My hair was a beautiful. It was a bright red with just a hint of some brown low lights. He also cut it just perfectly, so it was resting just flawlessly on my shoulders. "Wow, thanks a lot Phoenix. It really looks great." I smiled at him. " Oh hun, I am the best you know. But, we are not even close to being done. I was asked to give you the full makeover love; you will be perfection at the end of tonight. I promise."

Naomi POV

We have been walking for almost a full twenty-four hours now. Sophia and her men found out about one of our rebel bases and attacked us with no warning. We lost almost everything; guns, food, clean water, shelter, and we lost a lot of good men and women too. Fuck. It was my fault. I knew we should have not stayed at that abandon prison for so long, but Cook keep saying it would be safest place to make our new plans, Plans that were burnt up during the attack luckily. It was just the seven of us now. Our group was cut in half during the prison battle. None of them even capture, just killed on spot. I remember seeing Panda trying to rescue a girl named Jennifer from the fire, but she was lost before Panda even got a chance to perform CPR. It was a horrendous site to see. Poor thing went right for Freddy's mushroom stash after that. We were away from the fire at least now, and away from the guards and Sophia's foot soldiers. We were in a tall forest with nothing but a dirt path and the green cover it provided for us. The only problem is that we had nothing, but at least all of us were smart enough to pack emergency backpacks with a flask of water, and some useful other gear. It would not be enough though.

"Effy, we need to make a rest stop soon. We are getting too low on gear, and I think Panda ate some bad mushrooms… I don't want the dozy cow passing out or anything" Effy just looked at me shrugged her shoulders and keep on walking. "For fuck's sake" I whispered, but of course she heard and turned around. "You know where to go… You don't have to even tell me." Dammit, she knows. Its time and go back to see my mum; she has loads of supplies and food at the farm. She also is the one who help me set up this rebellion army. As much as a cow as she can be you have love her spirit. Time to lead the way.

"Naomikins, how much further love? I think Tomo cant carry the Panda bear around too much longer." As much as the boy annoys the fuck out of me I have to respect how much he cares for the others in our group. Cook has been helping Thomas for the past hour carry Panda back to the farm. "Not too much longer Cook, It will be just another half hour or so." Cook gives me a half smile and takes Panda from Thomas once again. I take a look back at all who made it though the attack. Once a group of fourteen was now cut into a group of seven. I really wasn't sure how some of them even made it. Like J.J. and Freddy. Both fine boys, but J.J. has always just been very intelligent and not much of a fighter, and Freddy, well… Freddy is always seems so stoned. Nonetheless, Im very grateful they are here. J.J. is the mastermind behind all of our war plans, and Freddy is one of the best chemists in all of Europe. Then we have Panda, fearless and cant bring a plant back to life by just staring at it. Cook and Thomas both strong men and born fighters. Oh then there is Effy, she can rape a mind with one look and has the best shot with any type of weapon. She never misses.

I walk up to my mother's farm and feel like something is terribly wrong, so I run inside to see that everything is still intact and it is almost just like it use to be. Other then it was cleaner. "Hello, is.. someone here…" I hear a quivering voice coming from my mother's old room. I tell the others to keep back and walk into the room to see a small girl with dark brown hair crying on my mother's bed. This could be a trap. "Who the fuck are you, and why are you at my farm." I shout at her. " Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME? Don't fucking talk to me like that. I'm Katie fucking Fitch. I've been living in this shithole farm for the past six month. Now, who the fuck are you?" The small girl was now up in my face. Shit maybe I should have been more sympathetic towards her. That's when Cook steps in. "Hold up… Katie is it? That's Naomi over there. She lived here once and was just confused all right. I'm Cook or you can call me Cookiemonster." I see Cook wink at the girl and she seemed to calm down a little bit. Cook also mouths to me 'say sorry you twat.' The girls puffy eyes were on me again. "Umm Katie… Im sorry, I think we should all talked about this in the living room." With that Katie nodded and followed us all the next room.

We all sat down on the couch… other then Panda who was asleep in the next room. I could feel a tension in the room. We really shouldn't trust people like this, but she just seemed so alone. "So Katie," I began, "How long have you been living here?" Katie rolled her eyes " Ive been here for about six or seven month now… My sister and I have. Emily, found this place and just fell in love with it." I was about to talk, when Katie broke down again "They fucking took her… they fucking took her." She sobbed into Effy's shoulder; who just sat there awkwardly analyzing her every move. "She not lying." Effy said therefore it was the truth. "They came for us, and she tried to run, and now they are holding her there until…" "Until what, Kate?" I said, and she glared at me. "She wants me to keep notes on this place. Said some rebels might be coming soon to stay, but… I can't help that fucking bitch. There has to be another why." Her eyes were pleading. Then the next thing I know she is smirking at me. "You are going to help me get her back…"

"No, no, no… there is no fucking way we can do that. That bitch will kill us in no time, and you sister." Katie was still smiling "Oh you are going to help me or… I will turn all of you in. See this button," Katie points to one on a fancy watch, "they gave me this incase you came. Please don't make me do it. Cause I would really rather not." Oh fuck this bitch really had this all planned out. Shit. Rock and a hard place. Not. Good. "Alright," I said, "just give us a second, yea?" With that Katie left the room to go check on Panda and left the rest of us to talk about what to do. "We have to help her," Cook and the others nodded their heads. "Effy, can we for sure trust her?" "Yes" "alright well we better come up with a plan to get this done. I am not letting that bitch Sophia catch me." J.J. get to work.

Emily POV

Once again, I wake up in a dark room. All of the work done on me yesterday really did help me sleep, but it didn't take away the nightmares of what could be coming. Just as Im waking up, Cindy one of the old maids walks in. "Come on dear, let's get you dressed for the Misses." I feel like Ive given up already since yesterday, there was no use in fighting the way they dressed me and did my makeup. I felt like a doll. I even kind of looked like one. Cindy let me see myself when she finished today and I did look really cleaned up. My hair straight and clean, teeth almost too white, my face had makeup, and somehow my bruise was gone. I just wish it wasn't for Sophia. Cindy was leading me throughout the huge what I think might be a castle. Telling me to keep close to her and, that Emperor Sophia will be waiting anxiously for my unveilings. Im walking down stairs now; knowing in just a few moments Ill be face to face with her. I need my knight in fucking shining amour.


	4. Knight In Shining Amor

Chapter 4.

Knight In Fucking Shining Amour

Once again I do not own Skins! But I hope you enjoy this one. Next chapter will be out soon! Let me know if there is anything you are dying to know! I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammar :p

anyway!

ENJOY

**Emily POV**

I'm not going to lie; I was prepared for a lot of different things when I found out I would be Sophia servant. But, I was not prepared at all…. Not even close. I have been working for her for two weeks now and I already feel so violated and vulgar; even with the two bathes and grooming I get every day. Whenever I'm around her she has to touch me. Like she needs to prove a point that I am her property every day. The only bright side I guess is the fact I get to see Phoenix every day. He always knows how to make me smile and just lighten the mood. I get to spend a little bit over an hour each morning with him, while he does my hair and make-up. And if I get lucky he will try to lengthen the time be messing up my hair. Over the last few days I've come to learn Phoenix and I have a lot in common. He was taken six months ago. Sophia killed most of his family, and his lover Ray; even after he had agreed to help her. " I think my sister is still alive." He said with a bright smile. "Who is she?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. "Her name is Panda… Pandora. She is about your age. Crazy little fucker, but she is so lovable. When I saw the soldiers I told her to run… I knew they were coming for me." I smiled at the thought of Phoenix saving his sister. I told him about my family and about what Katie had to do. He gave me a kindhearted smile and told me that it was possible and that maybe someday the world will be back to how it used to be. All I could do is just nod and say. "Thanks"

My short time spent here I've come to learn more about my surrounding and the rules. I was now able to leave my room by myself to get ready in the morning, but if I strayed the guards would find me. There were cameras everywhere and they were pointed right at me, so I would always try to stick to my new routine.

"Hello, Emily…" Sophia greeted me as I walk down the marble staircase. She would wait at the bottom for me at ten every morning. "Hi." I said cheerlessly. When I reached the bottom she was grab me roughly and pull me into a forced hug. Each morning she did this and it made my body stiff to the touch. This morning she held the hug even longer and whispered in my ear "You are going to be here forever Emily. Soon you wont know what to do without me. You are MINE now" I stared blankly at her until she pulled away and grab my arms bruising them in the process. She smiled when she realized I was in pain from her grabbing, but she did loosen her grip. The rest of the day I spent with her. We were behind the one-way mirror as she sentenced more people to death or in her jail. She loved her power, and every time she put someone to their end she would put her hand on my thigh and squeeze. Conversation with her was always at a minimum. I never wanted to upset her, knowing that she would damage me more.

I have been sitting with Sophia for hours now in the mirror room on a fairly comfortable loveseat. I can feel her green eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. I was about to ask her if she needed something when she grabbed my face with both hands. She was now staring into my eyes. The only thing I could see in her eye's were lust, hate, and power. "Kiss me." She said in a harsh tone. I leaned in slowly, until she got fed up and put her month on to mine. I yelp with pain as she bit my lip and forced in her tongue. I attempted to try to kiss her back, but all it brought was pain. She finally pulled away from me and gave me a devilish smile. " You are sleeping with me tonight Emily." Oh fuck…

Standing in Sophia bedroom was freighting. The lights were off and I knew she was going to attack me at any second. I felt her behind me. Caressing my body. "Make yourself at home." I felt her lips on my neck and hands moving down to my hips. My body stiffened and I felt a tear run down my face. I didn't want this. There was no love, just hate. Sure I have had one-night stands with girls, and I was gay, but this… this was rape and there is nothing I can do about it. My body is on autopilot, so I closed my eyes and went into a new world.

My body ached when I woke up the night morning, but at least I was in my own bed. I looked in the mirror and gazed at my bruises and beaten body. My arms were black and blue, and my back had red lines all over. I looked like complete shit. I made my way to Phoenix who was looking rather happy this morning. "My goodness girl, you look horrible." He frowned when he saw me. Taking in my beaten appearance. "Yea, I don't really want to talk about it." I said, "No worries, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to see Miss this morning." Now this made me smile. "Really? Why?" " There is a Party tonight that she is throwing for her guards and followers. It is my job to get you ready for it tonight. She wants you looking best as possible. Oh and there is even a medieval theme"

**Naomi POV**

We have spent the last week planning to try to get Katie's sister Emily back. It's going to be very risky, but we have to do it. Its just we have no idea how. Gina would be so proud of me. I can only hope she made it out of England, cause if not; she would have for sure been killed by Sophia. Lucky for me, Sophia had no idea what I looked like, but I knew almost too much about her. At the beginning of the Crash when people started fighting the government. I fought with Sophia. She was a great leader at the time, her people loved her, but she was violent and merciless. I saw right though her. It was a gift that Gina gave me a long time ago, so I left with others that shared my same concern. That's when I saw everything I knew fall apart, and how things only got worse and worse with Sophia as our new Empire. One day back on the farm, Gina told me that I was the only hope to put things back in order. I laughed at her at the time, but soon when things hit rock bottom I knew what I had to do. I said farewell to Gina. Let her know that she was right and it was time for me to go. She smiled at me "You can do it love, I know you can. If you need me, come home. That or Ill be in Ireland." With that she gave me a kiss on the forehead and I left.

"Good news Naomkins!" Cook came bursting though the doors; as we are all sitting in the living room trying figure out what the official plan was. "Whats that Cook?" Cook gave me a smug smile. "We going to a party tonight." Everyone's faces fell into a frown. "Cook you are fucking crazy, man. There is no way we can party tonight." Freddy spoke up. "Oh yes we fucking can. Its Sophia's fucking party, It's a costume party, and I got fucking tickets!" His smile was still smug as ever. "Hah! How the hell did you do that Cook?" I asked. "Lets just say the Cookie Monster had to get his hands dirty… real dirty." He gave us a wink and walked in the other room. When I notice he had a baseball bat with him. "You took out some soldiers didn't you?" he turned around to face us again. " I sure did babe, wasn't easy though… Once I started finding these tickets in their pockets I had to get more." "How many did you get Cook?" He sighed "Only three…"

It was decided that Cook, Effy, and I would be the ones going to the party. We knew Katie couldn't go since she was too recognizable, and the others just weren't ready for that kind of pressure. "Hey Katie," I said from in the bathroom where I was attempting to get ready. "Umm…your sister. How are we going to be able to know it's her… if we even see her." Katie chuckled for a second, "Babe, she looks just like me. She is my twin, yeah." I laughed at this, "well at least this will make finding the needle a little easier." She smiled at me for a second. "Just find her please… I really need her."

"Jesus, the bitch could have picked an easy theme," I see Cook struggling to find the proper clothes. That's when I remembered that Gina had a whole bunch of costumes in her closet from before the crash. She used to love to dress up crazy at parties and I know she has to have something. "Holy shit!" I shout from upstairs, and Effy and Cook came running in. "She's got like everything." I stared into my mothers closet in awe.

"We look perfect" I look into the mirror satisfied with how we all appeared. "Yea, Id say so, Im even kind of liking these leather pants, Blondie" Cook says with a wink. " And look at both your tits" he gestures to Effy and I. We are both wearing very constricting corsets. Mine being blue and black, and Effy's being red and back. They were perfect. Cook was wearing some leather pants; pretty sure they were suppose to be for a girl, but he was also wearing a black tunic to match it. We were ready.

**Emily POV**

Sophia gave me the day off today, well for the most part. After hearing from Phoenix that there was a party tonight; he told me to go back to my room and rest the day off. Telling me I could use a few more hours of beauty sleep. A little bit later into my 'beauty sleep' I hear the door open; Cindy came walking in with a needle in her hand and told me to stay still. I panic at first then tried to relax as she took my arm and placed then needle in. It felt strange. A rush of energy pulse through my body then I went numb and was knocked out into abyss.

Once again I was waken up by someone, but now that someone was Phoenix. "You ready to be made gorgeous," he said with a big smile. "As ready as Ill ever be, Phoenix. Oh by the way, what was that earlier? What did Cindy drug me with?" Phoenix laughed, "Look in the mirror, babe." I looked in the mirror to see all my bruises were gone. My eyes were a deep warm brown and clear as day. My body even looked fitter then normal. "Oh I see" I said slightly confused. "Come on love, we have two hours to get you ready for tonight."

"Wow! I really out did myself this time, I mean I always do a good job, and you are so easy to work on in the first place, but, Wow." I laughed at Phoenix's gawking then turned to the mirror. I didn't even look like myself. My hair was still bright red, but had some waves to it. My lips almost match my hair and my eyes had a Smokey glow that brought out the brown in them. Then I looked at what I was wearing. It was beautiful, but really not at all medieval. The silky white fabric flowed down my body to my knees; it had a low V-neck showing off my cleavage, and the hem of the dress had just a bit of gold on it. "Hey Emily," Phoenix spoke softy now; taking a seat next to me. "I have a feeling," he went on, " that something may happen tonight, so I want to give this to you." He passed to me a colorful peacock pin. " It was my mother's pin. It will give you good luck. I promise." I looked at him a little stunned. It almost felt like he was saying goodbye. I took the peacock and pinned it to my dress. "Phoenix… umm… thank you, you know… for everything." With that he gave me a warm hug and lead me out of the castle were a limo was waiting. I got into the limo when I notice Sophia was already inside. Wearing a dress like mine, but instead it was black, she was quite good looking; with long Black hair, and green eyes. "Ready Emily." She glared hungrily at me and placed her hand on my leg. I nodded my head. "Good, its time to party."

**THANKS! Please Reveiw! 3**


	5. Time to Party

Chapter 5.

Time to Party

I Hope you all enjoy this as much as I did!

**Naomi POV**

We finally had it all planned out. Effy, Cook, and I would go into the party, and attempt to locate Emily. We would not take any weapons with us, and no radios for communication. The others would be placed specify in the woods around; ready for us incase anything went wrong, and ready to take off as fast as possible. In the previous days we finally found a couple of cars that were good enough to make the drive all thanks to Tomas and J.J. Panda was also able to find some gas too. I don't even what to know how she got it, but by some miracle she did. It was also decided that it would be best for us to drive separately from the others; just incase we got stopped and questioned.

It's been a fairly silent ride. J.J. and the group was along side us most of the way until they turned off in a different direction and disappeared into the darkness. Cook was driving; his eyes intense on the road; nerves and tension were starting to overwhelm us all. "Effy?" I broke the silence. "How do we know Emily will even be there tonight?" She rolled her eyes. "I guess we really don't know. But, it's worth a try. Isn't it?" "Yea, I guess. At least Katie will know we tried." Effy Smiled and patted my knee. "We'll find her Naomi, I know we will. So stop being so negative and start thinking how to get her out of there." Shit. I didn't really every think of that. I was so worried about just finding her I didn't think how to get her out.

We start to approach a large village; in the center of it was a small park with a beautiful stream running though it, and lots of small trees. It was just starting to get dark outside, but the sky still had a hint of the sunset in it. Then I see it. Way in the background of the village; is Sophia castle. "You think she is in there?" I asked aloud. "No, the party is at one of the old clubs here in town." Cook informed us all, "She'll be at the club for sure. I bet she will even be greeting everyone that walks in." "How the hell are we going to find this club you speak of anyway?" That's when Effy laughed at me. "Roll down your window you twat." I did what she told me and automatically I could feel the music in the air, and gazed to the sky and saw streams of lights in it. Presenting exactly where the club was. "We better ditch the car somewhere, but in a place we will be able to find it again, and have an easy escape." "Smart idea Cook… over there… park in that alleyway." Effy pointed to a deserted ally that was concealed with darkness.

"Jesus you ladies are looking grim, need some booze?" Cook was sipping on a bottle of vodka that he pulled randomly from his coat. "Over here." Said Effy looking kind of relieved. "No, thanks Cook. One of us has to focus on our task." I sadly passed up the bottle. "So what about the others? How are they going to know where we are?" "Oh Blondie, Jesus, J.J. has got it all planned out. They will know exactly where we are at all times, but we cant be there any longer then a few hours, or they will send the search party."

We all climb out of the car, and into the now dark streets of the village. At least finding the club was reasonably easy. All we did is follow the music and the pounding of the base felt though the ground. I could tell Cook and Effy were feeling the vodka now. They were so relaxed, which helped when we passed by a group of armed guards that were staring at us. We had just reached the steps to the club, when we were push aside by some guards. "MOVE! Emperor Sophia is approaching" a guard shouted at us as he put us to the side. That's when I saw a black limo pulling up, and guards trying to block it out of sight. A woman that I knew was Sophia got escorted out first. She was rather tall or a little bit taller then myself; wearing a black dress that showed up her pale legs, and then her face which looked as malicious as ever. Then Instead of just walking into the entrance of the club; she turned back to the black limo and extended her hand for another.

With a flash of red hair; I think I just saw an Angel. I could barley see her face with the guard in my way, but, my god she was beautiful; even from this distance. Sophia then took her hand and dragged her into the party. Shit, now its time for us to go within.

Getting in was fairly easy. The guards just looked at our ticket and ushered us in with a smile. The party was loud, dark, but colorful lights brightened the room. I saw Sophia eyeing Effy, Cook, and I suspiciously. "Effy, you and Cook start dancing. I'm going to have a talk with the bitch." Effy and Cook made for the dance floor. Leaving me alone with the evil eyes blazing in on me. 'I should have taken some of Cooks vodka.' I grew some courage and walked over to Sophia and the small redhead who was looking at the ground. "Hi…umm. Emperor." She gave a nod and a handshake. "Good to meet you… enjoy the party." Sophia said slightly annoyed with me. Then, for a just a moment, time stopped. Curious brown eyes met my own and a ghost of a smile played on rosy lips. It was Emily. She looked a lot like Katie, but there were so many differences. Her face for one was much more innocent then Katie's, and her skin looked so soft and milky. Sophia had just definitely caught me staring at her. "See something you like…" she asked me with one brow arched. "…Umm… no…I mean… I haven't met your friend here." Sophia glared at me; I think I may have overstepped my boundary. I notice that Sophia pulled Emily extra close to her and it appeared that she was cutting off the circulation in her arm. "Oh I see, this is my Emily, she is my new servant. I'm sure you understand being part of my army. " I nodded and smirk at her, "Well miss, I was wondering if I could have a dance with her. I do have to go on mission tomorrow morning." Emily's chocolate eyes went wide, and Sophia looked as if I just slapped her. She then looked at Emily and tossed her to me like a toy. "Ill be keeping an eye on you… Emily is very special to me." I softly intertwined her hand in my own and lead her to the crowded dance floor.

I pulled Emily very close to me; so close my lips were lightly touching her ear. "Listen up Ems, I'm here to help you get the fuck out of here." She quickly yanked away from me and gave me a very staggered look. I leaned in again. "Your sister…Katie, she sent us here. That boy over there… that's Cook, and the Brunette… that's Effy." The music was loud, but I know she understood since she nodded her cute red head and smiled at me. I caught Sophia eyeing us while she was greeting more people. "Wanna irritate her?" I asked Emily with a wink, and before I had even a chance to tell Emily how; she started grinding her soft body into my own. Her fragrance overwhelming all of my senses; I felt my legs go weak and a spark of electricity flow though our bodies, 'Two can play at this game' I thought as I ran my fingers down the length of her body and then finally resting them on her hips. She looked at me again, brown eye glowing; biting her lip innocently, and then finally resting her head into the crook of my neck. It felt so natural being with her. I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine. "At the end of this song. I want you to met me in the bathroom. We will make an escape plan there. Ill be waiting in there for you, okay?" she gave me acknowledgment then went back to the crook of my neck.

I was in a dream like state on the dance floor with Emily in my arms. I felt her body shift and soft lips on my neck. "Hey" I said trying to get her attention. Our eyes met with a look of want and need; our lips were so close to touching, until she was snatch roughly away from me.

"What the fuck is this shit." Sophia looked like she was going to rip my face off. I glanced at Emily who has tears in her eyes and noticed Sophia's nails piercing into her skin. "If I ever see you touch my property like that again, Ill have you killed. Fucking blonde bitch." I stared back a Sophia. She then seized Emily's face and heaved her lips on her. Rage was pumping throughout my body. I could have killed her right there for snogging her like that, but I had to be strong. "Sorry miss… didn't know she was yours, like that" I staggered. "Well be careful, cause next time I won't be so forgiving." "Wont happen again. I promise." Just before I turned to leave I gave a quick pleading gaze at Emily to meet me.

"You think she's coming?" said Effy, "It's been like twenty minutes."

"She is Eff, we kind of upset Sophia, so I'm sure she is just waiting for a go. Where is Cook by the way?" "He is right outside." I gave her a confused look. "See that window right above the middle stall. You and Emily are going to escape though it…" she replied with confidence in her voice "You got to be fucking kidding me… There is no way I can fit my arse though that." The window was small, and was already open to keep the loo fresh. "Oh yes you can… I already tried it. If I can fit my arse though it; you and Ems wont have a problem. Plus, you can even stand on the toilet to reach. Anyway, Cook is waiting right outside to catch you both. I'm going to get the car and send Emily in now. You wait in the middle incase anyone comes in." "Alright, you better be right."

Not more then a few minutes later I hear the door fly open and two voices. One being my Emily's' and the other was defiantly Sophia's. 'Shit'. I decided to stand on the toilet to hide my feet. "Anyone in here." I hear Sophia shout. "Get the fuck out now." I didn't make a move. Fuck, this is it. She will kill me if she finds me. I can see her start looking underneath all of the stalls. She is getting closer. She'll know that I asked Emily to come find me, and probably think that we were going to fuck. FUCK. She was at my stall now, look for any feet; she was just about to open the door when I heard the voice of an angel.

"Sophia, I really don't think anyone is in here. I mean, they would have defiantly left when you said so. Wouldn't they?" She was backing off the stalls now, and I could see her walking closer to Emily. "You are right. They would listen to me. I'll be waiting outside for you love. Don't take too long." That smacking of lips filled my ears for a moment, and then I heard the door slam.

The door of my stall flew open and I saw an amused Emily standing before me. " For being and Emperor and all, she really is not very clever. I could see you the whole fucking time. Oh and this is a very good look for you. Like you really have to take a shitter." I was squatting awkwardly on the toilet seat trying my best to not touch the floor or get my feet wet. "Haha very funny. Now lets get you out of this place before the fucking bitch notices."

I showed Emily the open window that we would be jumping from and she told me to go down first. "You really want me to go, what are you scared?" her face fell to a frown. " Well, yea, kind of." I then jumped out the window and tumbled on a very surprised looking Cook. "Jesus Bondie, I never would mind you jumping me, but I think you just crushed one of my fucking balls." He actually looked like he was in pain, fuck; I have to catch Emily now.

"You can do it Emily, It not that far. Just land right on me." She looked scared. "Alright" she said, then I saw more panic on her face and she flew out the window at top speed. Pushing me onto my back, and landed right on top of me. Our faces were just centimeters apart and her pelvis bone was resting on my groin. 'Jesus, keep it in your pants Campbell.' I fought my urges as she helped me to my feet. "Not going lie Blondie, you and Red looked pretty hott right there." I felt a blush on my face, but Emily interrupted before I could make a sly comment back to Cook. "I think she saw me…. Jumping out the window! We have to fucking run." The panic on her face was unbearable then I looked to Cook who face went from smug to stern. I then took one glimpse at the window we jumped from to see nothing but angry green eyes burning me. "RUN!"

**Once again if there is anything you want to see happen let me know! Sorry for any grammar or spelling**

**PEACE**


	6. RUN

For some stupid reason this I uploaded this chapter last night. but it didnt work! SORRY LOVES! Here it is.

So super duper sorry for those of you waiting for this chapter! It means so much that you all care! I just started Uni and also moved to a new apartment, so I just couldnt keep up. BUTt I will do my best to do so from now on. Anyway, sorry once again and I apoligize if this chapter is a little bit rough. Its hard to get in the swing again. Oh and dont even get me started on my grammer and spelling, uff da!

btw I dont own SKINS, just a pair of onesie pajamas with a very convenient buttflap...

(oh and 'Uff da' is a Minnesotan saying for being overwhelmed or shit) :p

Chapter 6.

RUN

**Emily POV**

"RUN" my rescuer screams; as she grabs a hold my hand and starts running behind the boy named Cook. "Blondie" he shouts "Im going find Effy, you two keep running towards the car!" Just then I see him take a sharp turn and completely disappear.

We are weaving in and out though dark alleyways; cursing to myself as I almost trip over my own feet, and running on only adrenaline and fear. It feels like at any moment Sophia could just appear out of thin air and fuck us up right on the spot. Suddenly 'Blondie' stops right in her tracks, causing me to collide with her back. "Fuck!" she turns to face me. "I'm sor…" I try, but am cut off. "No, its not you. I promise. The car… it's gone." She is pulling me along side her even as she paces around the dark deserted alley. I can tell the she is panicking and most likely about to have some sort of breakdown.

"Jesus, Em, I'm so sorry… I don't know what the fuck to do. I mean, fuck, the car should be here. I know it should. Fuck, Cook and Effy. I hope they are okay. Shit, what about the others? What if they got caught? We have to get out of here. I just…. " That's when it was my turn to cut her off. I yank on her hand and whipped her towards me and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her blue eyes amplify with shock and her face was almost comical as I pulled away. "Wha.." she attempted. "Thanks." I said with a small laugh. "For what?" This comment makes me giggle . " You're kidding me right? You just recued me... and you don't even know me. Hell, I don't even know your first name."

Like it was almost on queue, some light from a flashlight starts flickering around us. Panic shots though me, and I am lightly pushed against a brick wall and dragged down to my bum with my knees to my chest. I cling onto my mysterious girl who is protectively shielding me with her body. Then I heard one of the most familiar angelic voices in the entire world.

"Naomi? what the hell are you doing out here?" it was Phoenix. It had to be. "Phoenix!" Naomi shouts happily, and I'm quickly release by her as she stands to help me up. "Emily? Is that you darling?" he turns off his flashlight and walks a little closer to us. "Yea, its me." Was all I could get out with a shocked and relieved look growing on my face. " Phoenix… I thought you were dead? That's what Panda said at least." Naomi stumbles. "Not any deader then you two. Jesus, Sophia has over half her guard on the search for Emily. Follow me, Ill get you two out of here." I gave a confuse nod and Naomi grabs my hand again following close behind Phoenix. His Jeep was thankfully not to far away from our empty alleyway, but it was parked in large lot that was well light. Phoenix spoke softly to us "Better to wait here in the dark. Ill pick you two up, just wait, please." We then watched Phoenix do a quick sprint across the lot and jump inside the car. With the lights off; he turned his vehicle and picked us up. "Get in the back," he said, "there are some blankets back there to cover up with. I just don't wanna risk the guards seeing you or we are all dead." "Thanks Phoenix" I said approvingly, and lying down in the back next to Naomi covering our bodies with the blankets we were told about. "No problem, I'm just a little bit confused in why you are here Naomi. A rebel like you should be miles from this place. Anyway, how is my Panda bear? Keeping her safe for me, eh?"

"What can I say. I love danger, and pissing off Sophia of course. Panda has Tomas, but she really misses you. We all do Phoenix," I can hear sadness in her voice. I know Im defiantly missing part of the story. " I was shocked when Panda came to my door that night. She said you were dead, but now you are here. You are coming with us, aren't you?"

Peaking from underneath the blankets I saw his face. It was filled with guilt and sorrow. "No, I cant. I cant go with you. Im too much of a risk to the rebels and I just couldn't do that do you, and to Panda. She has been though enough," I hear him exhale "Plus, I have been tagged, so they will know our locations."

We have been driving silently for a while. Naomi directed Phoenix to drive us south towards the woods. Telling him that a boy named JJ had set up an emergency meeting spot there. "So, you wont even see Panda." Naomi questions from under the blanket. "No, I cant do that to her. I don't want to give her hopes up like that. Please, don't even tell her about this. She would be broken if she found out I could have seen her." I feel Naomi shift uncomfortable next to me and reply quietly. " I guess you are right, I don't wanna see Panda like that again. She just misses you. I won't tell her that I saw you, but I think you don't even realized how important you are to her. You really did save her." Silence again. "Thanks. It really mean a lot to me. Thanks for taking care of her too. Oh shit, we have to go though the gate, and there are guards! Stay down, okay. Now."

**Naomi POV**

I feel Emily clutch onto me tightly; her breathing was coming out jaggedly. I rearranged the blankets making sure we are fully concealed by them, and tried to comfort her by wrapping her up in my embrace. Suddenly the car comes to a stop, and we can hear footsteps walking to our vehicle.

"I need your Identification." A gruff voice says, and we listen to Phoenix shuffling around a bag that must have had his ID. "Here you go." Phoenix says in an overly friendly voice. "Phoenix Moon. What's your business leaving these grounds at this hour? Ah hah get out of your vehicle!" 'Fuck, they are going to search it.' I think out loud. I look at the small redhead in my arms. Her face his buried in my chest and I can hear her lightly sobbing. I got to get us out of here.

We hear Phoenix exit and close his door softly, so we could still hear everything that was being said. "On your knees. What are you hiding in there?" a new voice said. "Nothing… nothing is in there. I just wanted to go see my family. They live out of town." He lied. "So if we look in the car we wont find anything" Im sick, so sick, of waiting for them to search the jeep. When I come up with a new plan. Phoenix had left the keys in the ignition. We had to leave. Now.

"Em, we are going to get out of here, okay. I need you to stay down. Im going to get to the front of the car." I say to the redhead. I feel her nod against me.

I can hear the sound of someone walking closer to the door, so I made a jump for the locks before they have time to open them. "What the fuck?" a guard says. "What's wrong?" another responds. "It's fucking locked. Someone must still be in there." That's when I hear it. I knew what happened before I even had time to look. I heard the click and the sound of death. Phoenix was on the ground. Blood pooling around his body, and a guard standing next to him with his gun still pointed.

With the guards a little distracted by Phoenix I made my jump at the front seat, turned the keys and slammed my foot down on the gas peddle. "Emily, don't look back, okay!" I screamed as the car flew by the gate and passed all the guards. I could hear their screams and gunfire on us.

We are speeding on a high way and then I take a look in the rear view mirror to see a car tailing on us fast. Approaching us quickly is a thick forest where we are supposed to meet the rest of the group. I hear more gunfire, the shatter of glass, and realized they hit the back window of the jeep. "EMILY, you alright?" I panic, "Yea, I'm fine." She replies. "Come up here if you can, we are going to make a break for it in the woods!" Emily crawls up slowing to the passenger seat beside me and pulls her seat belt on along with mine. Which makes me impulsively smile at such a bizarre time.

I slow the car a little and make a sharp turn into the wood. Our jeep is bouncing wildly around. We are nearly missing trees around us and running over some smaller ones. As I take a look in the mirror again and no longer see a car chasing us, but as I look our car smashes into a small creek, casing Emily and I to fly forward, and being caught by the seatbelts that Emily put on us earlier.

"Shit, it's stuck in the mud." I say alarmed. "Come on then, cant wait here. Can we?" Its funny how we tend to trade off on being the brave one, but she is right; its time to go. Simultaneously we take off our seatbelts and exit the car. "Over here!" I grab her hand and we start running along side the creek our car was in. "Cook told me that we had our meeting spot along the creek somewhere, I just hope we are going in the right direction."

Emily and I have been walking in a silence for a while. Staying aware of the noises around us hoping that we are both finally out of Sophia's grasp. "So its Naomi then?" Emily speaks quietly. I smile at her. "Yes, Naomi… Campbell." She smirks at me. "Emily Fitch." She replies giving me a handshake. We keep walking and I notice that our hands are still linked together. I was thinking of letting go, but for some reason it just felt so right. I didn't want to let go. I needed her hand in mine. I knew that Phoenix didn't make it; he did it for us to escape. I just don't know how to break it to Panda, or if I will even tell Panda about it… "You alright Naoms?" I look at her confused by the nickname for a sec, but then give her a sad smile. "Yea, I was just thinking about Panda and Phoenix. You didn't see that, did you?" She looks away from me, and releases my comfortable hand. "Didn't have to see, I heard it. I think he knew it was going to happen though… Phoenix was always so clever" I take her hand in mine again and we keep walking.

"Oh fuck! you here that?" I say, "It sounds like a car… wait, that's my car!"

"Well, you gotta shitting me. Blondie and Red raised from the dead." Cooks voice loud and obnoxious as usual coming from the car approaching us. " Well, get in then." Effy voice came in from the passenger seat. Emily and I climbed into the back of the car. "Jesus, what the fucked happened to you two?" I said harshly to them, "We had a little bit of a mix up. Effy got to the car before you, and found me looking for her. So, it was just a little bit of a shit mess." Cook stammered. I started laughing at him "A little bit of a mess, Jesus, fuck, that was not a little bit of a mess. We nearly didn't escape that place." I felt Emily lightly squeeze my leg telling me to stop, so I did. Just for now. "You are here now Blondie, and camps not to far away." He said with a grin; shaking off my attitude. "Everyone make it back alright Cook?" "Yup, everyone is just peachy, Blondie." I sighed with relief, and take a peek at Emily with the corner of my eyes. It looks like her is attempting to sleep, but is just too uncomfortable to do so.

"Umm, Emily, you can rest on me. If you want; I'm a lot more comfy then the window." I say trying to cover up the nervousness in my voice. 'Jesus, why so nervous? I've been attached to this girl all day, and now I'm nervous. Pete's sake get a hold of yourself Naomi.' I pat the area around me telling her to come closer. She smiles timidly and moves closer resting her head on my shoulders. She is so soft and warm against me; I would fall in a deep sleep if it weren't for her scent. Her hair smells faintly of lavender and her natural aroma is making me wild. Maybe I'm just on some high after escaping everything or just need a good shag. Maybe.

Then I look to the front of the car, and in the mirror I see two all knowing blue eyes staring at me. "You two need a drink."


	7. You two need a drink

Hi Loves, I decided to screw my school work and write this for you. I really enjoyed writing this one and hope you like it too. Its pretty Fluffy, but whatever my stuff animals are fluffy and dammit they make me feel good. I would also like to make the promise that I will start working on some flashback chapter(s) since Ive had a few people ask for them :)

I do not own skins, just an Ewok backpack.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7.

You Two Need a Drink

**Naomi POV**

"You love her." Effy's voice said out of nowhere. "You're crazy." I replied with a smirk. We both looked at the camp that JJ prepared for us. It reminded me of better times spent at Gobblers end with Cook, Effy, JJ, Panda, Freddie and Thomas. The way the tents were pitch in a large circle around a fire pit. Getting flat out wasted without a worry in the world, but that was then. Now I have some crazy bitch that would love my blood on her hands.

"I am crazy, and you are in love." Effy said dully and smirk when I gave her an eye roll. Gazing into the distance of the forest I was about to make another comeback, but she was gone. My eyes following Effy then landed onto Emily the small adorable redhead that I've come to love. 'Jesus, I hate when she is right.' I watch as she stirred the fire with a small stick, pulled it out of the fire watching it burn, and then blowing it out. Oh god her lips, how I wanted them so bad.

"Emily!" Katie shouted as she ran from behind the trees and towards her sister; dropping all of the wood that she gathered for the fire. Which wasn't much anyway. JJ and Freddie quickly gather the small amount back into their arm; laughing a little bit at Katie's enthusiasm. I see Emily's face light upon seeing her sister, and run barefoot to meet her in a large embrace. Everyone seemed to start to gather around the two sisters and I figured that was my queue to join them.

"Oh Emsy, I was so worried about you. I thought I would never see you again." I look at Emily whose face is being smothered by her sister hair and can reply only with a nod. She finally pulls away. "Oh Katie, Ive missed you too. If it wasn't for Cook, Effy, and Naomi I could have been there forever." Katie turns to the three of us who are all standing next to each other and gives us a smile and thanks. She then does something I did not expect.

"OH EFFY! THANK YOU SO MUCH." She practically screams as she pounces on her giving her a bigger hug then her own sister. I look at Effy who actually has emotion on her face for one. It was a good mixture of being horrified that someone hugged her and a little bit of curiosity. Effy takes one look at my face and immediately tries to hide her emotions. Yes I think this is going to be a good night.

"Emily, you look like shit. Here I brought you some of your clothes. They are in the tent in the blue bag." Katie said as we sit around the enormous fire that JJ built. "Aww thanks Katie, I thought I was going to be stuck in this dress forever." Emily then disappears in the tent when we all hear her shout. "KATIE, you bitch. You bring me a mere duffle bag with some clothes, and you take a fucking suitcase!" Everyone laughs a little while Katie just shrugs with a smile.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Bring her this." It's Effy. She has two drinks in her hand. One is for me, and the other must be for Emily. " What is it Eff?" she gazed at me. " That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, get in there and give this to her. Oh and your change of clothes is in there too. You look like shit." I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine, if you insist."

I walk into the tent to see Emily with her back to me. She is still in her dress, and frantically looking though the bag Katie packed for her. "Jesus, Kay, did you like just pack the most random clothes you could find…" she turns to me, "oh Naomi. Sorry I didn't know you were there." I give her a nervous smile. "You brought me a drink?"

"Oh shit, yea, Effy mixed it, so I don't really know how strong it is, or if it is just alcohol." She giggled at me as I handed her the drink, and watched her drink the whole thing down. Which cause me to do the same. "hmm… I don't taste much liquor, oh god she spike it with something though." I thought aloud.

"I guess we will find out in about a half hour then," She smirked, "I definitely need it though. I just wanna have a good time." This made me laugh. 'I could definitely give her a good time.' Fuck I need to stop that. You have only known for the past day. Bad Naomi, bad.

My eyes where focused at the top of the tent. When I realized that Emily started changing out of her dress. She had her back to me again, as I watched the silk dress fall to her feet and reveal that she was wearing nothing but her knickers. Her skin was a milky white that seemed to glow. Her red hair fell to her toned shoulders. Her whole body was toned. Every single inch, and I prayed for a second for her to turn around and fuck me senselessly, right in the middle of the tent. I took a few unconscious steps towards her, and she froze realizing my short distance from her.

"Umm, can you hand me the green bag please." I failed and saw her side profile smile at me complete awkwardness. "Sure Noams," She said in a rather husky voice that was making me burn to the core. "I know you were perving on me. See something you like?" her voice seems to go even lower, but had a hint of competition in it also. It was my turn to play. "Mmm, your body aint that special hun." I lied. She then pulled a navy blue jumper over her head, slipped into some jeans, and turned to face me. Her face was full of amusement and astonishment. I decided it was my turn to be bold as I untied my dress, letting it fall to me feet, and revealing my full naked form to her.

"Emzy, can you hand me my knickers? I have seemed to have lost mine." She was scanning my full body. Looking right into my soul, and as I looked into her eyes they were black with lust and need. We both shifted closer to one another; I could feel her breath and I could almost feel her warm lips.

"BLONDIEEEEE. REDDDDD" Cook intervenes, while Emily was force out of her lustful daze and accidently falls into me; her face landing right in-between my breasts making me gasp a little. "Cook, what the fuck? Get out!" I yell a little furious that our match was ruined. "Ohhh whats going on here Blondie? You and Red making monkey? I think Ill stay and watch the show, or just listen from outside. Oh, little red your sister is lookin for you" With that Cook gives us a wink before he exits the tent, leaving Emily and I once again alone in the tent. "Umm I better go back to see Katie." She says no longer making eye contact and practically running out of the tent and giving up on our game. "Shit." I whisper so she doesn't hear me. Putting on the clothes that were packed for me. To think Effy's drink haven't even kicked in yet.

After regaining myself from the incident with Emily I stepped out of the tent to join the others that were all lazily sitting around the fire. "Effy, when are these drugs gonna kick in? You said they were going make me bonkers!" Panda asked with a voice full of excitement. "Not long, why don't we figure out the sleeping arrangement while we still can." Said Effy

"I CALL RED!" I turned furiously to Cook who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Emily, and Emily that was helplessly pleading with Effy. "Hmm you see Cook that's where you are all wrong. You Freddie and JJ are going to be in the big tent. Panda and Thomas in the blue one, Katie and myself in the green, oh and Naomi and Emily in the red. I even already have their stuff in there." 'God, I love Effy. Seems see know me perfectly.' I take a look at Emily. She is staring into the fire with a crooked smile on her face.

"That's not fair babe. Cookie wanted to wiggle waggle with fire tonight." He whined eyeing Emily up and trying to convince Effy to change her mind. "Cook, you are more then welcome to stick your dick in the fire. No ones stopping you." She stated nonchalantly, causing everyone to laugh including Emily. "Aww babe that burnt real bad." He said grabbing, or protecting his dick.

Now I defiantly could feel Effy's drugs racing throughout my body; I could also tell that Em and I were not the only ones Effy gave her drink too. "Time for some music!" Katie said pulling out Effy's iPod dock and playing some dubstep. She then pulled Panda to her feet and started dancing wildly around her, thus inspiring Panda to do the same. "Come dance with me Tomo!" she shouted at her boyfriend who happily joined in. I then observed Freddie and Cook standing off to the side of the fire lighting a spliff, while JJ watch them contently laughing at their conversation. Effy soon appeared with a bottle in her hand and joined Katie, giving her a good pull of liquor every now and then. Everything seemed almost perfect, but somehow something was missing. 'Emily' I thought and rushed to my feet looking for my little redhead beauty. She was nowhere to be seen, but of course Effy noticed the panic on my face and nodded her head in the direction she wanted me to go.

I follow Effy's gaze that brought me to a small dirt path. I start walking it, realizing that it was pitch black, but I was determined to find my prize. I could hear the sound of the stream and the sound of all the animal life around me. I felt so in tuned with it; she must have come here for that I thought. "Emily?" I say in a whisper gently; trying to find her, but also trying not to scare her. "Naoms?" she says as if she was waking from a dream. "Where are you?" I feel a soft hand grab my own. "Im right here, now come dream with Me." she said very contently. "Mmm, you're high." I feel myself being pulled down to the soft grass. "Look." I lie on my back and see the silhouette of her hand point towards the break of trees were it meet the stream, and at the sky, which was filled with beautiful bright stars. I smile and with drug filled courage pull Emily into embrace; feeling her head rest perfectly into the crook of my neck. We stayed like that for a bit. Just enjoying each other's company. No words needed to be said. Everything that I felt was right there in the sky.

"Naoms?" she spoke after lying for a while.

"Hmmm." I said enjoying the sent of her hair.

"Would you like a spliff? Its was kinda why I came down here in the first place. Then it just sucked me in." I could feel her smiling into my chest. "Yea, sure I would." We both sat up, but kept our bodies resting against one another. I saw the flicker of light from the spliff, and watched her patently as she took long drag then blowing it into my face. Desire filled my body as I felt the smoke on my face, causing me to pluck the spliff from her lips and bringing it to my own. I repeated her actions of taking a long drag and blowing it in her face. Hoping that maybe I had the same effect on her as she did on me. I could feel her eyes on me, but it was different. I didn't feel lust of any sort; it was love… It had to be, and I did not want to runway from it. I wanted nothing more then to run towards it and make it mine. She spoke tenderly "I think we should go back now; they are probably wondering where we are." I agreed as she helped me to my feet and we started making our way back though the dark. I could hear the loud music and voices of our friends. "Looks like the party's just begun."


End file.
